


Friday Night

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “Let’s go home, Mulder.”





	Friday Night

“We shouldn’t,” he said, smiling, and when his lips puckered she caught them gently. Warmth spreading through him as she stood on tiptoes, hands resting on his chest for balance.   
“You’re right,” she replied, letting go only to tease, because her lips parted and he felt the word breathed out, right into his mouth, “but I want to.”   
Running his hands up and down her back, he drew her in, letting her slip her arms around his neck, pressing all the wonderful, soft curves flush against his lean angles.   
“You do?” Lips on her cheek, he held on, taking her weight, the end of day weariness, the casual sweetness of her need.   
“Let’s go home, Mulder.” She sighed, resting head in his shoulder, “it’s Friday, I want a hot bath and you on my couch.”   
“What about what I want?”  
“We can do that later,” she purred, tracing the edge of his collar with the tip of her nose, “or take turns, if you like.” The kiss she pressed behind his ear, would make him agree to anything.   
“C’mon,” he hugged her on more time and let go, “let’s get out of here.”


End file.
